Hetalia truth or dare in another world
by Gaby-Draki
Summary: My first fanfiction ever... Truth or dare with my OC in another world. Might be bad and no guests sorry. T rated but might become M in the future. 5 dares and 5 truths max per person.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 1

Hello fellow Hetaliens, this is the first fanfic I publish (because it is not the first I imagine and/or write). It took me a week before deciding whether or not I should do it, but trying never hurts right? Right? This might suck. No flames in reviews please.

Now:

-This fanfic will be a truth or dare with around 30 characters of Hetalia and an OC of mine. (To whom will be given the dares).

-I have three rules: No M-rated dares (might change my mind later on) and 5 dares/5 truths MAX. Sorry, but no guests.

-For whoever is concerned about it, I'm sorry that I will break the fourth wall.

- Every curse will be replaced by something else.

Thank god hetalia doesn't belong to me because it would've been totaly different and difficult to understand.

This chapter is like an intro to the game.

May the story begin.

[DESTRUCTION OF THE FOURTH WALL]

[WORLD IN PROCESS...]

...

[WORLD COMPLETE]

She was the first to wake up among them. In her head was stored a lot of information about who-what-when-where-why so she could know she was the "representative of the host" and with it came "admin powers".

But who is she? Her name is Amy Green. Above average height, has long dirty blond hair and intense grey-blue eyes. Her presence and voice power can be compared to Germany's. She wears black baggy pants with chains, a black T-shirt with a silver celtic cross on it and she's bare foot. Indeed, that is my OC.

Where is she? In a realm where hunger does not exist. A world in another dimension which does not have true laws. There is only one land and sky. The former is made of black granite. Somehow shining grass pokes out of the ground, adding a color to it. As for the sky, pitch black but filled with colorful shining clouds. How to tell if it's night time? No light anywhere.

Who are with her? Who has been chosen to fall into this merciless world? There is around thirty persons lying unconscious before her: The axis, The allies, The baltics, The nordics, Poland, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Sealand, South Korea, Greece, Turkey, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"As the representative of the host, I demand the rise of the pawns"

Their eyes opened as soon as the strong voice echoed in the empty realm. After a while, they were standing yelling and panicking. England was accused, soon followed by Norway and Russia but the those possibilities were pushed away.

Amy played with one of her chains while they fought and yelled at each other. The poor Liechtenstein was confused on what to do, Hungary hit Prussia with a frying pan coming out of nowhere and Austria argued with Switzerland (or more yelled at but that's improper so no).

"SHUT UP!"

Germany's yell was ignored as Romano punched Spain before the scared Italy. The latin stepped back from the impact and bumped into Korea who groped China who screamed and at the same moment Sweden punched Denmark. Norway and England were about to use their magic as Amy stood beside Germany.

"Leave this to me." Before the tall nation could react, noticing Amy for the first time, the host's representative took a deep breath.

"SILENCE"

Silence. Even their breath stopped for a few seconds but thankfully it didn't do any damage. The nations turned towards her. No one said anything before Japan approached Amy, a bit intimidated by her height (5'10-11").

"Could you please tell us what is going on?"

"Let me introduce myself first. I am Amy Green, the representative of the host of this event which is a game of truth or dare. I will inform you of the dares."

"A game of truth or dare?! This is ridiculous!" Mini-revolt rising.

"I demand listening pawns."

The complaints stopped all at once. And, was it just them or did she really called them "pawns"?

"There is only one way to return home. You have to collect 50 pts by doing dares and answering truthfully the truths. Each dares are worth 2 pts and each truth 1 pt. You can refuse a dare but you'll lose the points instead of gaining them, which will only make your stay here longer. And oh yeah, a dare that includes many persons gives points equally to each person and a bad performance make you lose pts."

"Equally... so if a person does a "performance" worth zero, every other will lose their chance to gain points too-aru?" asked China.

"Yup."

"Hey say... are you like, stuck here too and have to do like, the dares too?" asked Poland.

"Not really, but I have to do the dares. This is actualy the realm I live in. When the host sent you here there was so much energy in the air all at once that I fell unconscious which is... sort of lame for me..."

"What exactly is this world? It surely doesn't seem close to ours..." Belgium watched a purple shining cloud cover a green one then merge with a red one.

"It's an incomplete world in another dimension from yours without true laws. The only life forms you'll find here are me, the grass and little shining orbs you see floating out of it sometimes. When it's night there's no more light anywhere. It becomes pitch black unless an orb comes out of nowhere."

"Vee~ Must be lonely~" Some nations nodded to Italy's comment.

"Not when you were born alone and you lived alone. It's actualy pleasant for me since it's the only thing I ever knew; being alone. Well, before she sent you of course. If I act weird for you I'm sorry in advance."

"But, why would the... host as you say choose this place for the game?" asked Austria.

"Dunno." She lifted her shoulders in the I-dunno-and-don't-care way.

"Vee~ Is there pasta here?" Italy looked around in search of his favorite food.

Amy lifted an eyebrow. "There no food here since there's no hunger."

"WHAT?! Not even burgers?!" No need to know who said that.

"Not either. No food. Since you don't feel hunger here I don't know why you need to eat..."

"Gluttony. " USA ignored Britain.

"Humf. If you say so." Amy lazily scratched the back of her head.

She then sat down in the small but thick carpet of grass under her. As she did, a small purple orb came out of it and floated around Amy. The nations starred at it as the orb floated upward before settling on Germany's head. A small purr was heard and Amy smiled. "It likes you."

Prussia loud laughing echoed in the realm. "Wow West you got your own version of Gilbird!" Said bird chirped.

Italy walked over to a now blushing Germany and touched the orb. He smiled and vee~ed when the purr became louder. A few "aww" were heard since the sight was cute.

The little moment got interrupted by a bip coming from nowhere. The representative frowned.

"I received dares from the host and a message to tell you."

The nations looked at Amy, curious about the message and nervous about the "dares".

"Dear friends (although you don't know me), I must warn you about certain dares so you can prepare mentally. They can go from totaly innocent to romantic (France smiled), crazy (a bunch of nations smiled), dangerous, perverted or worse."

Who once smiled were now looking worried like everyone else.

"But love cannot be forced on others and who would give threatening dares?" France didn't notice the glares countries behind him gave each other.

"Apparently, what the host call fangirls. She said that their mind could become very dangerous. "

"And we're supposed to do THEIR dares?"

"Yup."

...

"Let's just finish with this crap as soon as possible. What are the dares she gave us?" Nations agreed with Turkey.

"The first one... she said it was to "help prepare yourselves mentally like the message"... Romano and Spain must kiss."

"I REFUSE!"

His yell made some block their ears. Amy lifted an eyebrow (again) at the maddly blushing Italian.

"You are willing to put both you and the personification of Spain in the negative right from the start?"

"I [BUBBLE] REFUSE TO [SUNSHINE] KISS THE TOMATO [PEACE]!"

Although he had a mad blush on his face too, you could easily see that Spain was a bit sad at Romano's words.

"Alright then. The dare is refused."

The clouds suddenly became shinier and a flash stroke down, blinding everyone. When their vision came back they saw the two boys with their clothes a bit burned, unconscious.

"W-what like, just happened?!"

Bip.

"She said that... this happens too when you refuse a dare..."

"This is complete control... dictatrice..." Nations were scared. Italy hid behind Germany, Liechtenstein held Switzerland's hand, Poland hid behind Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia were freaking out, Denmark hid behind Nor-wait what the hell?! Ok... forget that...

"For the second dare..."

Amy stood up from the grass and walked over to Russia. Gulps were heard as they wondered why would the girl face the tall russian (a bit higher then her). Did the dare had something with him? Did it include any of them?

The purple eyes studied her. She smiled to him, a warm smile as if to tell him it'll be alright. She asked him to lower himself, which he did, their eyes now at the same level. Only then did he noticed their proximity.

The russian's eyes grew in surprise when her hand reached the back of his head and was about to step back in defense but couldn't move a finger when he felt their lips meet. It was only a peck on the lips lasting 3 seconds but it was enough for him to just stand there eyes wide, stunned.

She pulled back, grey-blue staring right into purple. Solitary meeting Lonely. Amy whispered something in his ear that the other countries couldn't hear then she returned to her previous place beside Germany and sat down again in the grass.

"That was the second dare."

No one answered or even moved as their gaze switched from the stunned nation to the carefree girl. A few minutes passed before Russia seemed to come back to life and a childish smile appeared on his face, a bit different from his usual one.

"Да"

"Purr, purr..." Only the purr of the orb on Germany's head could be heard. "Vee~" Italy petted the orb. His vee~ing made the nations come back to reality.

"Is there a third dare?"

"No, these two dares were to show you what she meant by romantic or perverted."

Bip.

"What is it this time?" Finland spoke to the girl for the first time.

"She forgot to make a third dare on what she meant by crazy or dangerous so she wants me to tell you about a dare she made on the spot as an exemple."

"What could be crazier then make us kiss or kicking us into an empty dark world?! No offense." Hungary said.

"None taken. It's about someone being dared to roll around the place in a blue sausage suit with a yellow ballerina skirt and cherry red lipstick all over the face screaming "MEH IMA CONTROL DA WORLD! HIDE FROM MY HORRIBLE POWER!". Something like that."

Silence...

"In what kind of situation have we fallen into?"

[EXITING WORLD]

Well that was the opening story which was probably terribly bad. Anyway, like I said, if you want to give dares or truths it's 5 MAX each. PM me or review or do both so if one don't work the other will...

Pts: Romano -2/50

Spain -2/50

Russia 2/50

Amy 2/50


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 2

Hello fellow Hetalians again! Just warning you, I'll update randomly but I'll try to stay in every few days. Now It's the weekend so I can write whenever I'm not doing my homework :)

My only wish is for this to not be bad.

If a character acts OOC please tell me which and what he'd do instead. I'm asking just in case my second crazy mind takes over and I screw up everything.

Thank you SakuraDreamerz and Otaku-Jewel for your PMs! I really appreciate it!

[ENTERING WORLD]

Amy just starred at the darkness over her as the little purple orb floated around the sleeping group (hunger don't exist but weariness does). She tried to sleep a little but stopped when it became the fifth time she'd wake up, startled. The world wasn't as silent as usual. Snoring, mumbling and even random exclamations were heard here and there. Germany didn't sleep that much either but that was normal for him (even having a certain Italian clinging to him).

The day began to rise and soon the clouds and grass were shining brightly again. The nations were now awake either arguing or just waiting for something to happen. France had to be treated by Canada, having a black eye (England didn't like to wake up with the frog's arms around him).

Bip.

"I received truths and dares from... SakuraDreamerz and Otaku-Jewel."

"Are they bad?" Canada was surprisingly heard since everyone stopped talking when Amy spoke.

"No." Sighs of relief. "Let's start with SakuraDreamerz. She says hello by the way."

"Ciao signorina!" Italy had a bright smile on his face as he waved to the sky earning a "stupido" from his brother beside him. Japan bowed, polite as always.

"Firstly, Austria, did you ever had strange dreams where you are wearing a green tunic and hat, carrying a powerful sword and saving a girl that looks like Hungary from a giant grey and red colored boar?"

Even with all the attention on him, he kept his usual face, but a small blush could be noticed. He closed his eyes for a minute, thinking. "I had many strange dreams but none of the sort".

"Alright."

Then, the grass glowed and a pair of earplugs appeared before him. He looked at Amy, lost. "Put them on until we tell you to take them off."

When she was sure he couldn't hear anything, Hungary nodded to Amy.

"Apparently Austria has the same voice as a character from a game called Zelda, where a guy called Link saves the princess Zelda with an enchanted sword from an evil giant boar. SakuraDreamerz asks to not tell him". The clouds became brighter, scaring the countries (beside Russia).

Amy nodded to Austria and Hungary took his earplugs off. She accidentally dropped them in the grass where they disappeared.

"Ok next, Romano (he frowned), she heard that you liked motorcycles, is it true?"

He blushed and cursed, looking away. "Sí, I like them." Spain whispered something to him, making the Italian blush more and say "Like [Heaven] Tomato [Kiwi!]."

"Next. Italy, your one of SakuraDreamerz's favorite characters." He smiled and vee~ed. "She knows you like to paint a lot but do you like Acrylic or Watercolor paints better?".

"Vee~ I like every paint but Acrylic does make beautiful paintings~"

"Ok, next. Switzerland and Liechtenstein." The former didn't look happy that his little sister had to do this thing. "Do you mind singing a song that, from her perspective, describes you? It's a song called "fearless" and is originally sung by Falling Up."

Switzerland couldn't refuse. He didn't want him or Liechtenstein to be struck by the lightning. "I..." But did his sister mind singing? She was looking up at him waiting for his answer. "I don't mind..." Liechtenstein nodded and told Amy she didn't mind either, following her big brother.

"Alright, the dare is accepted."

The grass shone and two sheets of paper with the lyrics appeared then they took their time to memorize them. Liechtenstein seemed a little shy so Switzerland took the lead and sang in a soft voice at first then a little louder when his sister held his hand, telling him she was ok*.

Switzerland: Empty house far away, lost in lonely space.

You know you've felt the same.

From the shallows in love to the depths of your scars.

You know you want to change.

In the rafters, a vate, fixed and spinning late, there's a certain fear.

Even light with control, lights outside our homes, wait for every tear.

Both: So exit the fall and now it's over.

You're learning it's all before your heart.

So exit the fall and now it's over.

You're learning it's all before your heart.

Liechtenstein: I found a way out through everything I've known.

I'm walking fearless with my faith down and all that I own.

Don't take my picture cause I won't be there standing alone.

I'm living fearless, so fearless. Like every day's my own.

Switzerland: Steady hands in the planes, calculated ways, to call it ailing in.

Figure hearts far away, when you work so late from a distant end.

Both: So exit the fall and now it's over.

You're learning it's all before your heart.

So exit the fall and now it's over.

You're learning it's all before your heart.

And now it's over; before your heart.

And now it's over; before your heart.

Liechtenstein: Call it what you want, call it just a game,

call it insane, all of these voices. [x5]

Switzerland: [During above part]I'm calling from the back of your mind;

from the places you'll never reside, where your thoughts collide;

See places and thousands of faces all at the same , everybody close your eyes.

Travel to the place in the back of your place you'll never reside,

where thoughts places and thousands of faces all at the same time.

The nations applauded when they finished and someone even whistled making them blush. Amy smiled. These two were adorable.

"That was all for SakuraDreamerz. Now on for Otaku-Jewel. Firstly: Hungary, what was your reaction when you first discovered "yaoi"?"

The hungarian smiled and closed her eyes, rewatching something in her head. "Mmh... I was suprised and excited. My heart of a maiden was beating like crazy, knowing I shouldn't watch but the pull was too strong so I just watched all the way." A few nations looked at her nervously.

"Ok... Next. Romano."

"What's the [KISSY] obsession with me?" He glared at Amy.

"Did you know that Roma tomatoes, potatoes, and cheese exists?"

Then Italy just glomped his brother.

"Vee~Fratelo and I often raid our restaurants so we know about all kinds of food! Romano loves Roma tomatoes too~"

"Zitto fratello stupido!"

"Now your points ain't in the negative anymore, so there's only Spain left. Next, sorry to break it to you but Chopin, the author you like is Polish and French, how do you feel Austria?"

"I already knew that but I belive he was austrian in his heart." Austria had a faint smile. France and Poland looked at him with a keep-dreaming-buddy expression.

"Ok. Now, at last. Hungary and Japan, who can make the best fanfiction of your OTPs the fastest? Go find out!"

"With pleasure." Hungary's smile which was still there became wider.

"The dare is accepted."

The grass glowed again as sheets of paper and pencils appeared before her and Japan. They wrote in a place away from the group but not out of sight. Because of his knowledge in doujinshis Japan won and as they read each other's fanfiction Hungary *almost* got a nosebleed while the asiatic blushed madly.

"Well, that was all for Otaku-Jewel and you're off the hook for today."

Bip.

"Or so I thought. Don't worry it's for me."

She turned towards Germany. "I admit that I think you could be my big brother because we look alike and I feel comfortable around you."

"Oh..." He didn't know how to react. She smiled while looking down, embarrassed. "Can I... be your little sister although I can't speak german?"

She was holding herself softly, a bit blushing. Germany felt a nudge on his side and saw his brother with a small smile. "I vouldn't mind having a schwester (sister). Come on, say yes."

"Ja... you can be my sister."

Her eyes widened and she smiled widely, startling the nations. Since when was she an energetic person?

"Really?!"

She... glomped him. Italy joined the hug after he got pasted the shock.

"J-ja..."

"Haha! Velcome to our awesome family!"

[EXITING WORLD]

*I don't know if I have the right lyrics and I found them on .

Amy is calm and lazy-looking usualy but when she get excited or really happy she becomes an Italian. If you get what I mean... And yeah she felt like Germany could be her big brother.

Thanks again to SakuraDreamerz and Otaku-Jewel! If I missed anything, you tell me.

So PM me or review to give dares or truths and 5 max each. Reviews about my fanfic and how to make it better would be appreciated too~~

Pts:

Romano 0/50

Spain -2/50

Amy 4/50

Russia 2/50

Switzerland 2/50

Liechtenstein 2/50

Austria 2/50

Japan 2/50

Hungary 3/50

Italy 1/50


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 3

Hello~ Back for another chapter! I read over my last one: I was way too fast, the story wasn't written as well as in the first chapter. For the next ones I'll try to do better.

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday.

The secret trio, I am so sorry your dares won't be in this chapter but in the next since I had already finished this one by the time you reviewed.

Rules reminder: no M rated dares, 5 max dares/truths each and no guests sorry, but you can use magic on the "pawns".

Wish reminder: Oh chapter, Please don't be bad! [x7]

Last thing before you read the chapter, the source of the song from the last one didn't show, sorry for that. Let's just say that I found the lyrics on the Internet. They don't belong to me.

[ENTERING WORLD]

She couldn't believe it. This was impossible. She was in an incomplete world in another dimension from Earth's for God's sake! This phenomenon was technically unachievable for another good trillion of years!

Yet...

It was raining.

For the first time in her long life, she was feeling the little drops fall on her face then run down her hair. For the first time, she tasted water.

She ran around laughing like a little girl, staying close to the surprised group of nations who watched as she twirled, throwing water around her then fall. Flat granite is slippery.

She knew about water and rain, but knowing about it and feeling it are two different things.

*Splash*

She looked behind her, startled by the liquid thrown on her back. Sealand was there grinning with his arm lifted, holding his soaked hat. She bowed slowly, the child following her mouvements, and splashed him with the water on the ground at a speed he couldn't see.

"You're on!" Now there was two "children" playing in the rain running around, laughing, screaming, etc.

*20 minutes later*

"Sorry for that... haha..." Amy was now laying on the ground a bit soaked and tired. Sealand was kneeling beside her, still filled with energy. The water had disappeared within a minute being sucked up by the grass.

"You have never seen rain, ma chère?" France helped her stand up.

She twisted her hair and watched the water fall from it, amazed. "No, it's the first time from the birth of this world that it falls..." Then she noticed the grass taller than usual. It was almost reaching her knee now instead of just covering her ankle. She took a blade and looked at it curiously.

She shrieked.

"Ma chérie, they're softer then I thought." France was groping her. He didn't noticed the nations face change from sweat drop and disgust to fear. Neither did he noticed the change of lighting but he felt as hell the lightning! When Amy turned around to see what happened there was only an unconscious french man with his clothes roasted.

"Useful and effective. We should have something of the sort" Nods of agreement to England's statement. The latter can use magic of course, but you can't really concentrate when someone is... touching you.

Bip.

"Finally! Acti-Ow!" Norway had pulled harshly on Danemark's tie.

Amy walked over to her new big brother to stand beside him so she can give the dares. Germany noted that she's always there when a message has to be transmitted.

"I have dares from the host and SakuraDreamerz."

"Vee! Signorina came back!"

"She seems kind, I like her!" Sweden agreed with Finland.

"I wouldn't say the same for the host-aru." The others agreed with China.

"We will start with SakuraDreamerz's dares and truths again. She thanks Italy and Japan for greeting her yesterday (as Italy vee~ed and Japan bowed again, Prussia yelled "The awesome me greets her too!". I guess he doesn't know what's incoming *giggles evilly*) but wants to ask: what do you like to paint usually? Nature, people or something else?"

"Not to be impolite but do I have to answer too?" Greece, surprisingly awake, gazed at Japan. "Even if not... it'd be good... to know...".

Italy thought for a second." I like to paint people and scenes, either natural or from the street... I like to paint wine with grapes and cheese too!"

"I like to paint warriors, legends and natural scenes". The japanese wasn't sure if he had to answer but just in case he did. Greece smiled at the word legends since it made him remember his mother, Ancient Greece.

" Now for Canada's dare..." Said nation was surprised to receive a dare.

"From what it seems, it's a long term one. Come here." He walked over to Amy, curious about what she meant by "long term". He flushed when the girl's intense eyes starred into his but her warm smile (the one she gave to Russia) calmed him.

"Listen carefully, right now, her only dare to you is this: Don't be afraid to speak up, especially when it comes to your big brother America as well as Russia! (Amy laid an hand on Canada's shoulder) *We* know how you feel when you think people don't listen to you or don't notice you...but don't give up."

The grass flashed as a shining form looking like a girl came out. She hugged the nation in a comforting way before disappearing in a flash blinding a few other countries beside Canadian.

Canada felt his heart warm up with the flame of the canadians, the one they feel whenever they have new unbreakable energy to achieve a goal or when they want to help someone in need. He knew that if he wanted to help others more then he already do, he'll have to help himself first and he made it his goal. Amy grinned at the fire burning in his eyes. "You got the deal buddy". He smiled too.

Kumajiro looked up and asked "Who are you?" Canada didn't even flinch and in a clear voice answered: "I'm Canada, your owner, the second biggest country in the world who feeds you and takes care of you. The country who scared the [PASTA] out of two world superpower and who's the king of hockey." The bear's eyes went wide at his owner's answer while America's eye twitched at a certain memory...

"Alright." Amy faced Spain. "Now, señor, what did you whispered in Romano's ear about the motorcycle thing?"

"Don't you dare tell her tomato [HUGS]!"

"Big brother, could you hold him?" Germany sighed as he held firmly the cursing Italian. The orb that was on his head flew over to Amy's.

"Oh... I asked him if we could go out together to the beach with our motorcycles sometime after we get back home..." At the word together Romano blushed.

"Like hell I'll do that!" Since Spain answered Germany let go of the red Italian who stomped towards the latin but just as he was about to hit him he stopped his arm in mid air. Everyone starred at him surprised as he grabbed Spain, pulled him down and crashed their lips together. He pulled back after three seconds and glared at Amy "Will that take him out of the negative?!".

Bip.

"..." She smiled. "Yes."

He nodded, feeling proud for putting himself and his previous boss on equal grounds. He didn't even cared if he left Spain the same way Amy had left Russia two days earlier.

"Now for her gift that will count as dares for Switzerland and Liechtenstein." Yellow and orange clouds swirled together to make a twister coming down enough for the nations to see a tunnel leading to God knows where more than they did. Two yellow roses floated down to the siblings.

"This is her thank you for both of you. It always helps her calm down when she finds herself crying or distressed. Enjoy!" Liechtenstein looked at her brother then at the twister, smiling. "Thank you!"

And idea hit Switzerland. He took his sister's rose and placed it in her hair. She touched it, blushed, then did the same with his. A faint blush and smile were on his face...

The twister became smaller and smaller before turning into a yellow cloud.

"At last, her "gift" for Prussia". Said nation grinned and put his arm on Austria's shoulders, unaware of the incoming threat. "What gift does the awesome me deserve for just being awesome?"

The clouds shone but there was no lightning.

Fiiiioooouuuu

He looked up... and received the annoying anvil right in the face. He fell back in a comical way, his arms and his left leg spread upwards. Many nations made the =_= face with the eye twitching while Amy, Russia, Norway and Sweden kept their smile or usual face.

Although she found the scene funny, Hungary kneeled beside him. "Hey, are you still alive?"

The face still under the anvil, he answered by lifting his arm with a thumbs up.

"That's good, cause she have a message: Don't you DARE mess with Austria, Hungary, or your brother again or there will be consequences! Do you understand?!"

He lifted his other arm with a thumbs up. He understood.

"Great. For enduring the pain it'll count as a dare. Now on for the host's dares!" Gulps and shivers passed through the nations "Netherlands, run around the group holding your sister Belgium piggyback style".

He glared at the sky but kneeled down so Belgium could climb on his back. As he ran around she giggled a bit, enjoying it making the man think that they never really did something like this from what he remembers. He ran a little faster before stopping, tired. His sister climbed off and thanked him.

"As for the second and last dare, China come here." Amy whispered something to him."What?! No aru!" The clouds shone brighter. "Hii alright alright!"

He walked over to South Korea grumbling about how he hated the idea.

"Arg! Whatever! Korea, I love you as my adorable little brother who owns everything and who is always right about everything-aru!"

"But... you don't feel that way."

China's face fell when he saw the other nation's sad expression. "I..." he began, surprised and feeling just a bit, a tiny little bit guilty.

"I... But if I didn't feel at least a bit of it... why would I say something like that-aru? You annoy me when you claim everything being your own and when you claim to be the eldest brother but it's not like I hate you... Isn't it normal for brothers to annoy and do as if they hate each other-aru? Well, it's like that in America-aruyo..."

"So... you really like me as your brother?" South Korea refused to say "little brother".

"Well, for that, yes..."

"Da-ze!"

The nation hugged China who felt his lungs being crushed.

"Can't... breath..."

"Oh sorry!"

Korea lessened his grip on the poor elder nation who was sure he'd feel his back complain later this day.

"Well, that's it for today, you can relax now."

*an hour later*

The world was dark and the nations were scattered here and there. Amy was laying on the ground starring at the sky again. She got startled when her view got obstructed by a certain russian.

"Привет"

"Oh, hey..."

She smiled at him. He sat down beside her as she straightened up into an Indian position. Russia looked at the sky.

"Why do you always look at it? There are no stars..."

"There are none because this is the only space in this world. There are no other planets, no suns, no phenomenon other than this land."

Just then a little green orb came out of the now tall grass. They both watched it as it floated around them before Amy opened her palm for the light to settle on it. She cupped her hands under it as the green light reflected on her pale skin and the cross on her shirt.

The moment got interrupted by a yell coming from where the G8 were.

From where they were, Russia and Amy saw America and England arguing, a now conscious France behind them talking with Canada as if there wasn't two loud nuthead beside him but at one point he slid his finger upwards on the british's back. The latter arched his back as a shiver traveled his body then spun around and tried to punch the man but slipped on something and fell, pulling France with him.

"They seem to be having fun". Amy smiled to Russia's comment.

The North Americans were frozen as they starred at their elder brothers. China must have noticed the sudden silence because he stopped his conversation with Korea and Japan to look at the twins.

"What is going on-aru?"

There was a green flash and something like a person got thrown towards the Baltic states and Poland.

"I think that was France's corpse..."

"Да"

They watched in silence as England stomped to it then dragged it back.

"Better keep the frog unconscious or dead!"

[EXITING WORLD]

Okay well, that was the third chapter...

Just so you know, this tod fanfic includes a sort of side story about the impact of the nations presence in that world just cause I like to write...

Other thing, one of the reason why it takes me time to update is because I write on my Tablet and do Copy and Past for the document and the other reason is school... it's not weekend anymore...

Like I said if I forgot anything please tell me.

Points:

Amy 4/50

Veneziano 2/50

Romano 0/50

Prussia 2/50

Japan 3/50

Canada 2/50

Russia 2/50

China 2/50

Spain 0/50

Hungary 3/50

Austria 2/50

South Korea 2/50

Belgium 2/50

Netherlands 2/50

Switzerland 4/50

Liechtenstein 4/50


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 4

Hello! Thanks a lot for the review The secret trio! Your demands will be fulfilled in this chapter!

Seriously, this chapter will be mainly about story writing from me and The secret trio's dares.

I'm sorry if you waited...

[ENTERING WORLD]

Purple orb POV:

That man's hair is really comfy. I really like it-chu! And Amarimy seems to like that guy too, going to ask him if she could be his little sister-chu! Now that I think about it... no matter how she tries to hide it from me, I see her when she peeks at the tall purple eyed man-chu!

Ah, the day is rising! I can't wait to see her face when she sees what happened-chu! Those things are everywhere! What were they called? The ''host'' as Amarimy calls her didn't tell us anything-chu! Amy's not the only one with a mind you know?!

Normal POV:

Finland looked around, being surprisingly one of the firsts to wake up. He shook Sweden.

"Su-san! Wake up! Look!"

The blond opened his eyes to "accidently" stare at Finland who felt a shiver.

"Wh't is 't?"

"Euh... oh yeah! Look!"

Sweden straightened up to look where Finland was pointing. Before his eyes were full grown wild flowers of all colors all over the place. Unlike the clouds and grass they didn't shine but they looked as amazing, being mixed in a way that wouldn't be seen normally on Earth.

"Am'zing..."

At the same time it was Lithuania's and Poland's turns to wake up. The latter was the first to see the change and told his partner about how he wished Poney was with him. Then it was Japan, Korea and China. The latter hit his little brother on his head when he declared "They were made in Korea!".

One by one the other nations woke up, each of them saying a comment about the living forms growing all around them.

"They look awesome! Not as awesome as me of course!"

"What are they? They would be magnifiques in my garden!"

"I wished there was sunflowers..."

Bip.

"Oh, new dares?" England looked over to where Amy was. The girl was still sleeping peacefully in the grass without a care...

Bip.

A small green orb floated around her head then flew to the purple orb that was laying on Germany's head again. As if they said something to each other the green orb flew back to Amy or more like to Russia who wasn't far from her. The nation watched the orb as it sort of tried to tell him something, failing miserably. You could almost see the "?" over his head.

"Russia-san" Said nation gave Japan a questioning look. "Wake her up shite kudasai (please)."

"Yeah commie, wake her up! We got dares!"

He glared at America before reaching Amy. He thought for a second on how to do it and decided to kiss her. That's how he greets people right? Plus, she wouldn't mind, she kissed him first! Right?

He bent down and kissed her on the lips, but pulled back when he felt a smile. Amy stared right in his eyes, a smirk on her face.

"You could've just told me if you wanted to do that..." He blushed and smiled too.

"Yeah, you're awake! We got dares dudette!"

"Oh, we do?" It was then that she noticed the change in the world. She looked around, as amazed as she was about the rain. "Flowers!"

Bip.

"Oh we do... Ok then. Whoa, we won't have to do much today, we only have three demands from someone called The secret trio..." Some nations cheered at having a chance of escaping a form of humiliation if it was something of the sort that was asked. But somehow... I think Norway had a feeling about what was coming from his barely noticeable eye twitch...

"Uhm... " Before Amy could tell what the dares were, the clouds shone as they always did whenever something including magic was involved. A lightning stroke down, blinding everyone again.

When their vision came back (a little faster than last time), no one noticed anything at first, since no one was burned until Denmark turned around to ask Norway's opinion... and instead saw a chick in a long ice dress [Pss... it's Elsa's dress in Frozen!] who, let's admit it, made his heart beat faster.

"Norge...?"

"What?"

"You... You're..."

Iceland turned around to see what was going on again between his brothers only to stare at Norway too. The other nations slowly made the same face as they all turned to see why... well... everyone made that face. Feeling at the center of attention Norway felt strange.

"What is it?"

"Norge... you're a..." Denmark gulped, passing the shock, "You're a girl!"

The expressionless Nordic looked down at him-herself. "What the..."

"That's the first dare... you have to sing let it go while being a girl."

Denmark was silent, gazing at Norway. The latter didn't like it at all and the other's stare didn't help. Since when was DENMARK silent?

"Brother, stop scaring me. Stop it." He stayed silent, creeping out Norway even more so he pulled on his necktie.

"O-ow!"

"Stop staring at me you idiot."

"But you're a girl!"

"Stop it. Norway you have to sing let it go."A sheet of paper appeared at his-her feet. She read the lyrics but couldn't really concentrate with her situation. It took around thirty minutes for her to finally remember everything. This was going to be embarrassing...

She cleared her voice and began. Just like Switzerland, at first she sang at a low voice but gradually became louder.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,

don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me,

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Some nations applauded with excitement while others were too entranced to do anything. Just to make them move on Amy asked the truth.

"Denmark, what do you think of Norway as a female?"

"She's…" Norway saw there a way of teasing his brother, not bothered anymore by the staring.

"You liiike me."

"Yeah… W-w-wait w-what?!" The tall Nordic blushed heavily as he tried to think of something to answer. "I-I-But we're best friends! I can't like you that way!"

"You liiiike meee…"

"I don't! Euh-I mean I can't! It's not like that!"

Amy giggled.

"Resume: you like your brother and you like what he looks like as a girl, but you don't LOVE him in a sexual way since he's your brother and your best friend. You don't want to cross the line."

"Ah ah ah… something like that!"

"Well ok, that answers the question. For the last dare… wait… wouldn't that be easy?"

The countries attention came back to her. She thought for a second before remembering something that came with who-what-when-where-why about the nations and Earth.

"Ooh… Ok. Iceland, you have to call Norway big brother, or in this case big sister."

"No."

The clouds flashed in a threatening way.

"Come on, it's just two words... he IS your big brother so why is it so difficult?" She sighed "For once in your life suck up your pride and show your affection." She was surprised at her own words...

Norway appeared behind Iceland and whispered "Big sister..."

"...No."

The clouds shone. "Big sister..."

"... *mumble*..."

"Mh?"

"...*mumble a bit louder*..."

"I couldn't hear you..."

"...Big sister..."

A small smile pulled on Norway's lips, surprising everyone who knew him enough to know he didn't smile much. Did Iceland give in faster because he was a girl now? Might as well note that...

"Well, that's about it... we're all ok for the rest of the day!"

The nations formed groups to talk or screw around and look at all the new flowers. Amy felt her energy come as she gazed at big Aechmea Bromeliads, at white Summer Snapdragons and at a large amount of Butterfly milkweeds blooming all around her.

Excited, she ran at full speed in a straight line, trying to take it all in with Sealand on her heels. Funny, he didn't talk much since the beginning if not at all... Well, how about I change that?

"Wait up!"

Amy turned her head to see the young nation running behind and smirked. A plan built up in her head. She slowed down a bit so she was just two meter before Sealand and when he thought she was just going to speed up, she stopped dead and spun around to receive the small teen (he's twelve, right? It counts as a teen for me) in her arms. She fell back in a bush of Gypsophila laughing.

Seeing them having fun from a distance, Italy pulled Germany along so they could join them. Not far away, Liechtenstein and Switzerland (still having their flower which for some reason seemed eternal...) were sitting together enjoying the view filled with colors. The same could be said about Japan and Greece although the latter and Turkey argued until Japan asked to keep it in for a while.

As for Norway... he was still a girl and he somewhat enjoyed it since he could tease the poor Denmark who was all confused on what to do... until he tripped on something and fell on Norway, their lips touching.

*A bit further*

Hungary and Austria were talking when the woman felt something soft against her hand. She looked behind her but saw nobody. Something caught her eye as she was going to continue her conversation with Austria who was by her side and took the bouquet of purple hyacinths and stocks*. She didn't know who would give her such a thing or what the flowers meant but she kept it, smiling.

Austria, even if he was a bit curious about it didn't do any comment. In the distance, behind another bush of Gypsophila was hiding a certain blushing albino... who didn't even care when the clouds began to shine.

[EXITING WORLD]

*The purple hyacinths mean "please forgive me" and the stocks mean "you will always be beautiful to me". Source: Victoria's Dictionary of flowers.

Points (this is becoming one of the longest parts to write):

Amy: 4/50

Veneziano: 2/50

Romano: 0/50

Prussia: 2/50

Japan: 3/50

Canada : 2/50

Russia : 2/50

China : 2/50

Norway : 2/50

Iceland : 2/50

Denmark: 1/50

Spain: 0/50

Hungary: 3/50

Austria: 2/50

South Korea: 2/50

Belgium: 2/50

Netherlands: 2/50

Switzerland: 4/50

Liechtenstein: 4/50


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 5

Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews SakuraDreamerz and Kin of Norway! Just saying, I made a bit of research to come up with something with Austria, Germany and Italy. And no problem Otaku-Jewel!

And I am sorry if you waited... I have no valid reasons beside school and homework and Minecraft... Ok no Minecraft isn't that valid.

If this chapter is too short, you tell me.

[ENTERING WORLD]

Even if the flowers didn't shine by day, some of them emit a bit of light by night, creating a really romantic atmosphere, especially when a few orbs would come out of the grass and float around…

Germany watched Italy smelling a few flowers. He took one, an oleander (there was a whole wall) and saw the little glow in its middle.

Where the former allies were, Canada finally gained his brother's attention to show him the new trick he discovered. He showed America the peace lily in his hand which was shining in a bright blue color and made circles in the air at a high speed. The effect produced was the same as when you make circles with your phone in the dark.

A few minutes later a few nations (and an overexcited Amy) were running or dancing with flowers in their hands creating ribbons of light in the air. No need to say they had a sleepless night right?

When morning came only the ''matures'' and ''the ones who didn't stay awake because of an immature'' weren't tired. America, Canada, Amy, Sealand, Italy, Prussia and South Korea were dead asleep and no one expected them to wake up before midday.

So who was going to give the dares? Mmm... Germany!

Bip.

"But Amy is asleep-aru!" China had bags under his eyes.

"Uh... I was the one who received the dares I think..." Germany had them too. He heard my voice in his head, telling him about the dares.

"It makes sense for you to receive them since Amy considers you her brother, да?" Russia was one of the only nations who didn't show any signs of weariness.

Germany sighed. "Well, let's get on with today's dares and truths. The first ones are from SakuraDreamerz."

"I really like that lady; she's interested in us in an innocent way." England hit France's hand.

"Ow! But Angleterre, I was only-"

"I don't want to know frog!"

"I agree with England." Japan was sitting on the grass with a sleeping Greece beside him. No one knew on what he was agreeing.

Germany continued "Austria, you said before that you had strange dreams, do you remember any of them and if so what happened?"

"I do remember them, if I didn't I wouldn't have said that I had any, no?" He straightened his collar "One was about me playing a piano made out of cookies* rolling on a street in space while passing red lights."

"Um, ok. The next one if for me, she asks if I know how to play the piano." He glanced at his brother "And no need to worry about my brother interfering, he's asleep."

Prussia shifted in his sleep, mumbling something about beer and Gilbird. Said bird chirped, asleep peacefully beside the nation's head.

"I do know how to play the piano but I don't know if I'm really good at it."** He says that when he had Beethoven? Pff... "For now we'll skip America and Italy and ask them when they wake up. So that leaves the only dare which is for England."

France laughed in his sleeve, earning a glare from the British. Germany frowned, confused about the dare.

"You have to come up with a spell that will let us see flying mint bunny. You have to prove to us that he exists."

England's eyes widened. Did the people in that other world, the one the host came from, knew about flying mint bunny? But, how?

"Uh, ok. But, I don't come up with spells, the ones I use already exist!"

The shining form of a tall girl appeared, looking a bit like Amy but more... Canadian? American?

"UK, it should be easy. Think of the spells you usually use and try to decipher the pattern in them. Of course, magic is different in every world so I must tell you that in your spell you'll have to be clear about your purpose. Plus, you have to call upon my powers and finish by so mote it be like many other spells."

"Why should he like, call upon your powers?" Poland was barely awake.

"Because I'm this world's goddess? Cause I'm the one who started it? And cause this world exists on my life force?"

"That would be possible only if you were immortal!" Lithuania somehow figured that this world existed for a long time.

"Ever heard of time lines? I can control the time here, and only for the past few days I slowed the time down so instead of six months here equals to one day in my world, right now one day here equals to two or three or even four in my world."

"Okay that was interesting but how shall I call you? Do I still say ''the host''?"

"That sounds cool and mysterious but call me Drak. That's my usual name for things like this."

"Ok then, Drak."

Turkey suddenly realized something "Wait! You're the crazy-"

The form nodded, made a peace sign and disappeared. In her place was a huge book of spells.

The nations stared at where she was a second ago making the =-= face with eye twitching (I like that expression, I really like it...).

England took the book then walked to a place a bit far from the group to read it and try to come up with something. Although I haven't mentioned them before, Fairy and Flying mint bunny were with him.

Just then Italy woke up. America did the same when Canada's arm flew to his face "Ow! Mattie what the heck?!"

He saw the other nations in a sort of circle and understood that they received dares.

"Oh hey, what's up? Is there something for me?"

"Yes there is a truth for you and for Italy by SakuraDreamerz." Italy joined Germany.

"Vee? Signora wants to know something?"

"Yes. First, America, if hamburgers are your favorite food, then what is your LEAST favorite food?"

No hesitation "Liver. I hate liver. Just think about it, LIVER! It's disgusting!" Fact: I bet ya he never tasted liver to begin with.

"Ok. Italy, she always wanted to go to Venice, partially because her grandfather's family comes from Italy. She'd like to have your advice on what to visit first."

"Well there's la Basilica di San Marco which is magnificent and the Rialto Bridge! But there are a lot of places to start! Everything is worth beginning with!"

Germany turned to Romano "She'd like to visit Southern Italy too." If he had been a cat, the latter's ears would've perked up in joy.

The tall nation sighed "That was it. For SakuraDreamerz that is. We just have to wait for England now."

Said nation was still trying to come up with something. Still no luck. France joined him so he could... distract him only to be used as a Guiney pig.

Amy woke up and after a few minutes was back on track and let Germany have a break.

"Well then! The next dares are from the host who dared to appear to you while I was asleep! The first one is for America!"

"A dare for me? Is it heroic?"

"Depends. Kiss Canada on the lips without waking him up." He froze. Kissing Mattie, his brother, on the lips? The host was [MOUAH] crazy...

He stood beside his brother's sleeping form, blushing. He gazed from him to Amy, then back at Canada. He kneeled, bent and as softly as he could kissed the young man. He did it fast to afterwards stare at his brother in hopes he didn't wake up... and he didn't.

"The second dare is for Denmark. Kiss Norway while he's still a girl." Indeed, there was still a girl in blue ice dress behind the tall blushing blond. At the thought of being kissed by Denmark in front of the others, she was gone within a second, the man trying to keep up with her.

"Norge, wait!"

"Could someone tell me why the host is so obsessed with kisses?" asked Iceland.

He never got an answer.

"Norge, slow down a bit!" She suddenly stopped when they reached a large amount of high bushes. When she turned around, it felt like déjà vu because Denmark tripped, fell and their lips touched... again.

"I finally finished!" England was exited. France was laying unconscious from shock at seeing the little green bunny with wings.

The British casted the spell on everybody and then... many nations joined France in the world of unconsciousness.

[EXITING WORLD]

*I'm not sure but according to rumors they don't sell cookies anywhere in Austria... and even if you do they taste strange...

**He's supposed to be good at Opera too. That makes me think, I recommend the film ''Joyeux Noel'' (Merry Christmas), it's so cute and it's a true story!

Review! Review on how to improve this thing! Review on how you like this thing! And review to tell me about random things! Review if you like Minecraft!

Points:

Amy: 4/50

Veneziano: 3/50

Romano: 0/50

Germany: 1/50

Prussia: 2/50

Japan: 3/50

America: 3/50

Canada: 4/50

Russia: 2/50

China: 2/50

England: 2/50

Norway: 4/50

Iceland: 2/50

Denmark: 3/50

Spain: 0/50

Hungary: 3/50

Austria: 3/50

South Korea: 2/50

Belgium: 2/50

Netherlands: 2/50

Switzerland: 4/50

Liechtenstein: 4/50


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 6

ABOUT CHAPTER 7!

Guys I don't know if you noticed it too but the web site has a problem and no matter what (I tried many times) I can't download the next chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait, seriously. I made it in time for Easter but I don't know if by Sunday the web site will cooperate...

This was to tell you that I didn't quit and I won't quit.

Reasons of my lateness: School, projects, homework, mind blank and my cat.

Blue-hart, I'm sorry, but you reviewed when I was about to publish this chapter, I just got the time to add this and to write the [CENSORED (the d*** word, not the f word)] list at the end. You truths and dares (which are interesting) will be in the next chapter :).

Hello fellow hetalians again! Kin of Norway, a pepperkaker is called gingerbread in English (or pain d'épice in French XD) and just saying… Prussia is more awesome than anything. Thank you kin of Norway, The secret trio, SakuraDreamerz and Blue-hart for your reviews! Like, totally.

Anyway, let's move on to what happened in the last three days… or day for them.

[ENTERING WORLD]

This morning air was nice and humid due to last night's rain (which for some unknown reason hasn't touched the nations directly) but a bit chilly. The plants were covered in little droplets looking like crystals with the grass and clouds' light. Germany sighed. How many times has he done that since coming her?

He couldn't move and although the air was cold, he felt warm. He looked down at the two snuggled up against him, confused on what to do. He wanted to jog a little but he didn't wanted to wake them (the only way of getting up would be to shove them off).

Amy buried her face even more under his shoulder seeking heat, tightening her grip on his arm. Italy did the same shortly after mumbling something about pasta. On his chest were the two little orbs but he wasn't worried about them. Germany sighed again. He had decided. Those "kids" will only get benefits out of a good run to start the day.

*10 minutes later*

"I'm really sorry…"

"I said it was okay…"

The three of them were running across the world size garden (literally). The two blonds were blushing at the memory as Italy wondered what happened.

_*Flash back of five minutes ago*_

"_Italy, Amy, I said get up." The Latin kept sleeping but Germany finally got a reaction from my oh so adorable representative._

"_Mmm…" She lifted herself a bit, eyes partly opened, but feeling dizzy she maintained herself by putting her hand on the tall nation's chest over the orb which floated to her head._

_Her mind wasn't clear yet. Information about mornings and families and greetings flashed through it giving her an idea that seemed normal. She pulled herself up, bent down and gave a light kiss on her "brother's" cheek only to realize what she just did as soon as she opened her eyes._

_*End of flashback*_

When they came back all the nations were awake (even Greece for now) and some had done a morning jog themselves.

Bip.

They made a big circle, ready to receive the dares. They got a questioning look when Amy kept silent, in deep thoughts. Prussia snapped his fingers before her eyes, startling her.

"Oh sorry! It's just that..." She gazed at Russia who returned the look. Amy walked over to him, blocked his ears with earplugs and before he could say anything she kissed him. That should occupy his mind for a while.

She returned between Germany and Prussia with a little smile, but still thinking. This time she gazed at the Baltics.

"We have SakuraDreamerz dares and truths today too. The first truth is for everyone but concerns Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania more specifically."

They shivered; was she going to ask them something personal about Russia? He'll kill them if he'd learn that they said something he didn't want to come out of their mouths and if they refused to answer they'd get hit by lightning!

"Does anyone know... how to make them stronger?" The nations looked at each other incredulously before a debate started. Amy let them think or talk for about 10 minutes before calling order. "Well?"

"Furnish them in weapons."

"Help them strengthen their economies."

"Make treaties of free trade with them!"

"Make them become neutral."

"Build walls along their border!"

"Train them."

Some nations had agreed that Lithuania was already pretty strong and he'd make a good ally while Estonia and Latvia had good qualities but it wouldn't hurt to use their potential a little and develop their strength, both physically and emotionally. By the end of it all the Baltics didn't know what to say, how to react.

"Well that answers it..." Since Amy wasn't a country she couldn't say much but still tried to. When the conversation or "sort of parallel world meeting" was off, she gave a sign to Russia telling him he could take his earplugs off.

"Now the next truth is for USA" I told Amy not to call him America because he is not a continent but a country made of 50 states or 52 states according to rumors. I really don't know anymore. "Did you in fact ever try liver before?"

His face went blank while Britain chuckled. "I think I tasted it once..."

Ya just got to be kidding me... He lived for who knows how long and he can't remember if he ever tried liver?

"Ok... anyway there's a message for France". Said nation diverted his attention from USA to Amy. "Un message pour moi? (A message for me?)"

"Yes. Please don't be mean to England even though you two are rivals she doesn't want you to be mad at each other."

"Je ne suis pas méchant avec lui... (I am not mean to him…)" England glared at France for a second without anyone noticing.

Amy continued "She asks what other flower do you like beside roses since it's not the only flower that represents love."

"The iris... it doesn't represent love but faith, hope, wisdom and valour which are as important!"

"Those are good values" answered Japan.

"Ok. England, she asks you what musical instrument you see yourself to be like the most with your good and bad traits. By the way she says she's happy that the spell worked."

He smiled at the last statement. The nations behind him just grumbled (beside Norway and Russia for different reasons) about how it was still unbelievable for them while they watched Fairy and Flying mint bunny flying around the British. Some nations were a bit envious of their friendship and others were surprised about it.

"I guess I'm mostly like a trumpet." I had to pass a test trying to figure out what he'd answer to each questions and that's what it gave me. Well, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense to me but if you have any idea please tell me.

"Now for Germany. She apologizes about you not having more points than your brother and she hopes you don't feel sort of pushed aside." Prussia wondered about what he has done to make someone hate him like that. Germany just lifted his hands in an its-ok manner wondering why people apologized to him so much today. "She'd like you to duo with Austria on pianos "This will be the day" from RWBY featuring Casey Williams. Japan and America might know about it." They nodded.

Instead of appearing from the shining grass the sheets of paper came down from a tunnel made by the clouds like the one where the yellow roses came from only this time it was green and yellow instead of orange and yellow.

Before they could ask the grass shone and little by little two black baby grand pianos came from it. Shiny black ones… you can see your reflection on them!

They played professionally. Nothing was wrong. At the end everyone applauded (Italy gave a hug to Germany and Austria to the latter's dismay).

*Around twenty minutes later*

The countries were scattered again chatting, arguing or just staring at the sky lying down comfortably on thick carpets of grass here and there. Others would go on a search to find weird flowers within the world size garden while Austria, finally with a piano, played on it expressing his emotions and soul. This will probably become the normal thing they'll do every evening and nights.

Sitting close to each other, Norway (you all do realize I left him in his female form right?) and Denmark were gazing at the empty black sky, barely illuminated by the faint glow of some flowers around them.

It took around ten minutes for Denmark to finally have the courage to hold Norway's hand who acted as if she hadn't noticed her brother peeking at her every now and then. Just to tease him she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. The poor nation felt like his heart was trying to rip his chest open to give itself to the young girl beside him.

[EXITING WORLD]

Well that was it for this chapter! In the next one I'll possibly tell you something you probably already know but…

Anyway! Reviews are appreciated! And I'm telling you, you can review about anything besides flames! Ok you can tell me that you love to film burning cars or to watch fire tornadoes but not the other type of flames.

OMG the list is gonna be long to wriiite…

Points:

Amy: 5/50

Veneziano: 4/50

Romano: 1/50

Germany: 4/50

Prussia: 3/50

Japan: 5/50

America: 5/50

Canada: 5/50

Russia: 3/50

China: 3/50

England: 4/50

France: 2/50

Sealand: 1/50

Estonia: 1/50

Latvia: 1/50

Lithuania: 1/50

Poland: 1/50

Finland: 1/50

Sweden: 1/50

Norway: 5/50

Iceland: 3/50

Denmark: 4/50

Spain: 1/50

Hungary: 4/50

Austria: 6/50

South Korea: 3/50

Greece: 1/50

Turkey: 1/50

Belgium: 3/50

Netherlands: 3/50

Switzerland: 5/50

Liechtenstein: 5/50


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia truth or dare in another world Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE GAP

Massive writer's block! The homework and projects didn't help. Plus I forgot my USB key at home when I wanted to work on the chap at school. And worst of all… when I finally finished it… Fanfiction wouldn't cooperate!

I'm thinking of updating each Wednesday and/or Sunday to organize my updates a bit and maybe give me time to check if nothing is wrong.

Well anyway thank you for your reviews! I hope this will be good!

[ENTERING WORLD]

_Once upon a time (30 000 years ago) there was a great nation whose name has been forgotten ruling the land which is known today as Russia and a few other countries like Mongolia. He covered the Nordics and Alaska too. He was the _North, _the land of ice. _

_He ruled the land for many years until the ice started to melt. Around then, he had three children; Mikinàk (it's not her real name but it means turtle), Germania and Rus. The icy North disappeared and left his offspring separated. The three didn't know each other._

_Mikinàk had many children herself; Alaska, Vinland, Markland and many others. Today, the last two are known as Kanata (Canada's true name) and the United-States of America respectively. As for Rus, their ''Uncle'', he is now known as Russia.*_

"That's what she says." Amy felt like she was being crushed under their intense gazes.

"Ah! So I'm America's and Canada's uncle, Da?"

"You're older then Iggy! And Mom didn't tell me about that! Hey Bro, did you knew?"

"Um... I had a doubt... I did the excavation! And it sort of makes sense..." Canada mumbled the last sentence.

America tapped Russia's back. "Well it seems we're in the same family!" As if to confirm it they both gave out a dark aura. France, England and Finland were frozen stiff. The latter suddenly remembered all the similarities between North America and Russia; the dark aura, the incredible force, the bit of childish cruelty covered by cute innocence, the eyes. The rest of the similarities stopped there. Mikinàk's hair was a really dark brown and her skin was a bit reddish brown unlike Russia who has a milky skin and really pale blond hair. Plus she was tall, but not as tall as Russia.

"Well anyway... we have to do the dares and truths guys." Amy waited for them to get out of their shock.

"We will start with Kin of Norway, who says hi to you by the way."

"Hei samboer (Can it be said that way?)" She seemed happy. Denmark had a grin on his face for some unknown reason to me...

"The first dare is for France... wait, I thought I said that the concept of food is-" A scone appeared at France's feet. One of _England's_ scones.

"NOOOONNN! Je ne veux pas! Pas maintenant je suis trop jeune! (I don't want to! Not now I'm too young!)

"What is wrong about his cooking?" Everyone stared at Amy. Oops, I didn't tell her about that.

She walked over to the French, grabbed the scone and took a bite. Since she never ate in her life she just swallowed it like that after a few seconds.

"I never tasted anything in my life but it's not bad..." England ran to her and took hold of her shoulders. "Really?! It tastes good right?"

"I don't know… like I said I never tasted anything since now so…"

England returned to where he was earlier, sulking. Just as Amy was about to ask France again to eat the British's scone (the rest of it) the clouds flashed and France got attacked by the lightning. He tried to walk away in secret…

"Uh… ok anyway… Italy, do you like Germany or Pasta the most?"

The poor Italian got startled by the question "I like pasta the most but I like Germany too!" As if to confirm it he hugged the German. The latter sighed.

"Well that was it for Kin of Norway, let's move on to Blue-Hart! Russia, what do you mean by become one with me? Wait… do you actually ask that to others?" The nations nodded.

Russia looked up at the sky a second, a bit dreamy.

"I wish everyone to become one with me so I can have a big family! This way we'll all be together forever and never alone!" Some shivered.

"Oh..." Amy, since she always been alone she didn't really understand but she will... soon she will... "Um, next is a friendly sparing match. Russia and Sweden versus America and Denmark. Depending on-"

Before she could finish, the four started to fight using as weapons whatever they could use. Clothes, flowers, bags, knives, a pipe, their fists, etc.

America gave Russia a punch in the face which the tall nation returned. The same happened with Sweden and Denmark who then took out a knife and tried to cut Sweden but missed.

At one point blood started to drip either from their mouth or from a cut. Four worried persons stopped them from fighting anymore; Amy, Norway, Canada and Finland stood between them with a sad, blank, worried and afraid expression respectively.

"I said it was a friendly sparing match, not an all out fight!"

They had an aura around them which made Amy feel cold. She didn't understand this kind of things; why fight? The four men stepped back but they gave each other a look of we'll-finish-this-later.

It was a tie. Somehow they all had the same amount of wounds with the same amount of blood.

Amy decided it wouldn't be good to tell them about the prizes they were supposed to get if they won in case they would fight again. Russia would've gotten a guan dao, Sweden a silver claymore (oh beauty...), Denmark a golden ax and America a Japanese best cartoon size hammer. The weapons wouldn't be able to kill but they would've hurt as hell.

Just saying, think about it: they're dumb on some things but when it comes to find a way to kill with something, they're Einstein's sons. They could find a way to kill with a piece of paper for god's sake! Wait, was that swearing?

Staring into Russia's eyes Amy said the next dare "Romano has to tango dance with Spain and show him how flexible you truly are".

The Italian grabbed Spain's collar and dragged him away from the group, grumbling about not wanting to be stroke again. No one noticed Hungary following them, wishing to change her mind a bit.

Since they were gone the truth about Romano will be moved to when they come back.

Amy broke her stare "Denmark, what's the reason you didn't wanted to give the other Nordics their freedom? Was it because you have a big fear of being alone?"

Denmark pouted "We were a big family and happy and then they just wanted to leave like that. I was their boss and they didn't want to follow me..." He continued on like that until Norway made him stop by laying disinfectant on one of his wounds "Akk! Hurts!"

"Now Russia has to ask China to become one with him, but as a girl."

A bright light coming from the sky hit China, replacing him by a girl. Surprisingly Korea didn't comment.

"You will become one with mother Russia da?"

I think he was used to it because China, without looking at the light blond nation said a plain "No!" while crossing his -her- arms.

Korea didn't say anything but smiled. As for Amy, she felt a heat in her chest she couldn't explain while watching them. Was she feeling jealous?

Trying to think of something else she continued "Next, Russia has to sing Once Upon a Time a December from Anastasia, but as Chibi Russia." The clouds flashed and where was once the Russian now stood a little boy, an adorable one with red cheeks, looking up to everybody suddenly feeling small.

China gaped at the sight like many others and hugged the little nation. "CUTE!" She forgot she was a girl. After a few seconds of crushing the kid she let go, blushing. ChibiRussia took the sheet of paper at his feet and read the lyrics but then seemed thoughtful.

"Are you alright Russia-kun?" Japan's question snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, da."

He read the lyrics a bit more and started singing. Just to add a bit of _magic_ Austria received a sheet to play on his piano with it.

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

(Hums with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

I forgot to count the "aww" but there was a lot. Amy lifted the small Russian in her arms, earning a pout from him.

"I don't like this."

"I don't care."

Just then South Italy and Spain came back, both deeply blushing.

"Great, you're back! Romano, if Spain was kidnapped by Engl-"

"I'd kill him and save the tomato bastard."

"Ok. Now on for SakuraDreamerz! For playing piano yesterday she wants to give you these presents!"

A blue and red cloud swirled together to create a portal, allowing a piece of sacher cake and a sausage (Wurst) to falle into Austria's and Germany's hands respectively. They both let out a "Danke" before digging in.

"Next, America you have to wear earplugs a minute."

"Wwhat?! But what if you all start to discuss about a nuclear project or a super hero technique?!" He made a grimace when putting the earplugs.

"We won't talk about that. England, she has a feeling that you know something about America's experience with liver. Can you tell us?"

"Oh no it isn't like that. I laughed because I found the comment good; a lot of kids nowadays don't even taste before judging… Wait a minute… They're watching us?! Not just giving us dares?!"

"Obviously."

"Well… I should've known it when she asked America if he ever tasted liver and when she gave us presents…"

"Ok next is a question for Spain; have you ever gotten injured from Bull running holiday?"

"Ah no seignorita, the bulls never caught me when we ran together."

"Ok. Prussia, don't worry no anvils will fall on you (sigh of relief). But, since she is a curious person… how did you and Gilbird meet?"

"The awesome me found him one day and we stayed together since then!"

"Chirp!"

"Ok. Now, SakuraDreamerz has thought of an event… an art competition! The competitors will be Canada, Romano, Japan and Italy!"

"Um… why am I included?"

A shining girl appeared from the grass.

"_S'parce té t'un bon artiste_ (because you're a good artist). _Pi parce té t'un bou d'chou, ké?_ (And because you're a sweet heart**, ok?) Oh pi p't'être à cause du groupe de sept… ou douze… me souviens pu… (Oh and maybe because of the group of seven***… or twelve… I can't remember….)" the girl said in Quebecor with only the Canadian understanding fully.

"Ké."

"Ké! I'll take over and some of you great countries of another world should stop staring at me like that, Sealand included! By the way, USA! Superman, like many other things you decided to keep cause their cool you [BOBBY], was created by a CANADIAN! Ooh slap in the face… no. Anyway the judges for the event will be Amy, Germany, Liechtenstein and… Greece stop incarnating Hypnos****! The theme will be EASTER! 'Cause in our world we're close to it and we feel the atmosphere of Easter with the beautiful chocolates… Italy must work with the colored pencils, Romano with the charcoals, Canada with the watercolor paints, and Japan with the Acrylics!"

The clouds twisted to form a tunnel from where a box of colored pencils, charcoals, watercolor paints and acrylics fell down into the arms of the competitor intended with a bunch of canvas and papers.

"Each piece will be scored on creativity, originality, and how closely it is to the theme. Whoever gets first place will get 5 points from this dare, 2nd will get 4, 3rd will get 3, and 4th will get the normal amount of points that is received when you have accepted a dare! We wish you luck!"

Ten minutes later they were separated from the group trying to think of something to draw. Romano was grumbling about how he even got in such a situation. Will he do well? What can he do with charcoals? Draw an egg with a flower inside maybe? Or a bag filled with eggs of all sizes with all sorts of weird drawings on it… Or maybe just a chick sitting on an egg… but those weren't really originals…

He sat down on a grass carpet beside a bunch of Eryngiums with a depressed aura "What the heck? Easter is about colors and details and animals and cheery stuff... How can I do something like that with charcoals?!"

*Around an hour and a half later*

"Now dear competitors, please line up with your work in front of the judges!"

Canada had painted a colorful forest filled with flowers, eggs and rabbits all over the place. Italy had drawn a scene probably at a Venetian café. On a round table was a basket decorated with ribbons. In it was chicks and eggs and just like Canada's it was really colorful, if not more. Japan had painted a rabbit walking on his back legs holding a sunshade with one "paw" and a basket with eggs in the other.

As for Romano... stacked up eggs covered in all sort of shades and patterns. Although it is really awesome and original... Mm... wait... it IS about creativity, originality and how closely it is to the theme right?

First: Canada

Second: Veneziano

Third: Romano

Fourth: Japan

Of course, the latter felt down for the rest of the day muttering about how he was getting old even if they told him he was really close to Romano in appreciation.

*Night time*

She talked with Drak and they both came down to the facts; it was not possible. She didn't have the right personality and she didn't have the right feelings. It wouldn't stop them to be friends but they couldn't go further. She just wasn't the type; she didn't cry easily nor was she physically fit for it.

Right now she couldn't talk it out with him since he was occupied talking to the rest of the G8 but probably tomorrow she'll get him. And maybe apologize for acting... French-like a little towards him.

She sighed as she watched the green orb float around the light blond, giving his hair a neon effect from the light's reflection. Why was the host so obsessed with pairing her with one of them?

Then she realized something; when she was playing with Sealand, how come she wasn't crushed under the cement and metal-made boy?

A while later Austria played a song which gave an atmosphere of dancing. For some reason they started a ball where a few nations paired up for traditional group dancing and others screwed around or fell asleep somewhere.

There weren't a lot of females (and they couldn't find Amy-she feels embarrassed since she never danced) but they managed to get boys to replace the missing femininity... well they were more like force to; France, Poland and Finland got turned into girls with dresses by the clouds. Once they got rid of the embarrassment they all had fun...

[EXITING WORLD]

*If you want to know more check up the theory of Bering.

**I don't know what it really means in English but it's a Quebecer expression usually attributed to a sweet or adorable male child, but sometimes to an adorable adult (male again).

***Famous Canadian artists for their style of painting about nature or Canadian villages.

****Greek god of sleep.

Tell me if I forgot anything!

Within the gap I thought of shortening the story a bit, make it on /25 instead of /50. Give me your opinion on that.

Like I say so many times... REVIEW PLEASE! You can even complain on my gap... or on how you love chocolate...

And here goes the longest part...

Points:

Amy: 7/50

Veneziano: 9/50

Romano: 9/50

Germany: 6/50

Prussia: 4/50

Japan: 7/50

America: 9/50

Canada: 10/50 In second place right now!

Russia: 12/50 In first place right now!

China: 3/50

England: 5/50

France: 0/50 In last place right now! XD I shouldn't be mean towards him...

Sealand: 1/50

Estonia: 1/50

Latvia: 1/50

Lithuania: 1/50

Poland: 1/50

Finland: 1/50

Sweden: 5/50

Norway: 5/50

Iceland: 3/50

Denmark: 9/50

Spain: 6/50

Hungary: 4/50

Austria: 6/50

South Korea: 3/50

Greece: 3/50

Turkey: 1/50

Belgium: 3/50

Netherlands: 3/50

Switzerland: 5/50

Liechtenstein: 7/50


	8. Chapter 8

Hetalia truth or dare Chapter 8

Hello there and sorry for not updating last Wednesday… I actually started to write the chapter then… AND I [YANOTHOO] GOT 8 [NANYMCFY] HOURS OF EXAMS EXAMS AND EXAMS! IN THREE [THECNOMS] DAYS!

Thank you for your reviews and I'm so happy for having more than 15!

Blue-Hart, noted! The one to be a girl was Russia. But it was still cute right?

For the samboer part, I meant "hello citizen". But it sounded like "hello mate"? Lol.

[ENTERING WORLD]

"I demand Pawn America to bow. I demand Pawn Veneziano to jump. I dema-"

"Ok ok stop it! We understand that you have the powers to control us!"

Drak laughed. "You could've demanded Pawn Denmark to sing lollipop! No… All of them dancing to Macarena…"

"Are you crazy?"

She smiled at England "Always been, always will and proud to be! Which reminds me, we have DARES and TRUTHS for today! I'll leave that to Amy, bye!"

She disappeared. Amy smiled coyly at the nations.

Bip.

"We will start with-" Drak reappearing cut her off.

"Oh wait I forgot! We finally have PERVERTED DARES! Orbs, hide yourselves!" They did as she said while the nations were stunned.

Japan asked "If the last ones weren't perverted than how bad are these?"

She answered "Oh probably a degree or two more perverted… still T rated at least… Amy if you're too embarrassed to say the most perverted ones I'll tell them for you k?"

Amy nodded and let out a sigh when Drak disappeared again.

"I want to leave the… euh… perverted ones as she says for later, so we'll start with SakuraDreamerz's dares and truths..."

The nations agreed.

"France, she tells you to be careful not to get hurt and how did you come to like snails in the first place?"

"When someone tried to play a joke on me (I don't know who), I ate one by accident and liked it."

"Oh okay. England, she tells you she had times like that too... she remembered doing that with sushies and mashed potatoes..."

Sweat drop.

"Anyway, she apologizes to Italy for not talking to him for a while. She gives you a plate of pasta as an apology gift."

The clouds shone and a plate of pasta fell in Veneziano's arms.

"Grazie! Although I don't know why you apologize you're forgiven!"

"How's your cat doing?"

"Since we've been here I don't know but last time I saw him he was doing great!"

"Okay, Romano. Other than Rome, what are the other good places to see on your side?"

"The coast's villages! Amalfi and Positano are the best. There's the site of Pompeii and the island of Capri too!"

"Fratelo has colorful villages on the coasts!"

"They seem great to visit... Last thing; Italy, Romano and Kumajiro, she can't wait to meet you guys in August. Mh... I think you'll be free by then..."

"Me too mia signora!"

"Wow, a love story!" Everyone turned towards a smirking Drak "Hello! I'm here 'cause I absolutely want to tell kin of Norway's dares which are my style! Blue-Hart are Hardcore... which I like too... anyway! PRUSSIA!"

"Yes?..." *worried*

"Kiss Canada!"

Because I gave him a hamburger earlier so he'd stop whining, America choke on his piece. Since he was chocked too, England didn't reprimand him.

"Aw come on! Ain't that much! It's just a kiss (although it's my country we're talking about here and I'm quite possessive about it XD)!"

"But he's a GUY!"

"Who [TROLLING] care you homophobic?!" *Lifted a fist* The clouds flashed.

The albino made a face of defeat before giving himself the challenge. He can do that easily right? He's the awesome Prussia! He can do anything! Even the unawesome things!

So he kissed him. In front of everyone. For a good three seconds. Yeah dude!

"Yeah! Next... Ooh Japaaan! *Wavy calling voice*"

"Aye?"

"Do you love someeoone?"

"Nani?!" He thought: What is this insightful question?! Kids these days are so inquisitive!

[PS: In case you're wondering, I don't even understand that last sentences since I played with synonyms.]

"I love no one in particular!"

"BS! There must be someone!"

"There's no one!" His face was red.

"I'll go check your international ties on Internet then!"

"NANI?! YADA! Don't! I-I like- I-I LIKE AMERICA!" He quickly put his hands on his mouth after realizing what he said. The smallest North American twin choked again and thought about everything he did with the small yet smart country. He blushed.

"Mmm... Me gusta... USA, you'll have a point for that... just one because he called you America while you're not a [TRANSMEME] continent! But really Japan, for you to admit so easily, what is there to not see in your international ties?"

She made a thinking face before a horrified one "Are you in group [JUSTINCASE]?!"

He blushed madly (there was smoke coming out of his head) "NO! ARIMASEN!"

Drak thought before slaping herself "Bad image! Anyway I'll let the next dare to Amy!"

"Can I say Blue-Hart's less Hardcore ones?"

"Yeah sure, go on. I did take your spot light for a bit."

"For the one I want to start with; Russia, America, Sweden and Denmark, swear to not kill each other."

They glared at one another. "Not cool dude but fine, I swear." "Mh... I s'ea'." "I swear." "I swear, da."

"Good."

The clouds made a tunnel in all kinds of colors. Russia received a guan dao with a sunflower design, Sweden a silver claymore ([HOLY] beauty. I want ooone), Denmark a golden ax and America a japanese bast cartoon size hammer.

"They can't kill but they can hurt as [mO3Om]!"

"Woah thanks!"

"For the next dare, we'll have to redo a previous dare but switched."

Clouds flashed, and Russia became a girl.

"China, come here."

"We have to do that again-aru?"

"Yes."

The Chinese sighed. He walked over to the light blond who was now a little smaller than usual. But, Russia being the girl, he had a hard time trying not to blush.

"China, will you become one with Mother Russia?"

"Uh… No thank you…"

"Adorable! Next! " Drak yelled startling the two in a moment. Yes I'm that evil. I stop moments.

Flash and Russia is back as a man. But… he seemed different… Smaller. Younger but not chibi.

"The next dare… is to be the opposite of yourself, Liechtenstein's age with the mind of a war general."

"Hey hey! He's already a war general! He is RUSSIA for Christ's sake! Don't make him worst!"

Drak glared at England "What are you talking about? Russia is a sweet childish innocent man!"

Silence.

"What, you don't think so? You guys are heartless!"

"We're like, not heartless, well some of us aren't (glares exchanged), we're rational!"

"SILENCE." Not a sound (even breathing) was heard after Russia's yell. His aura was even darker and colder than usual. He seemed formal and ready to give direct orders without needing to threaten.

France slid to Drak "S'il-vous-plait (please), ramenez-le à la normal (return him to normal)!"

The scary country glared their way.

"Vous autres avez SI peur de lui? (You guys are THAT scared of him?) Bien… je dois avouer que j'aime mieux l'original (Well… I have to admit I like more the original). Ouais d'accord je vais le ramener (Yes alright I'll return him)."

Many nations sighed in relief (the Baltics and Poland hid behind America) as the Russian took back his childishness and innocent smile.

"Last dare I will say before I leave it to Drak even if this one is quite embarrassing: Russia, if you were to submit to any other countries, who would it be?"

He made a thinking face looking at the black sky for at least thirty seconds (very long for the nations, Amy and Drak) then smile widely.

"The country of Sunflowers!"

Either the others laughed, found it extremely adorable or face slapped.

Drak yelled over their laughing "Russia!"

"Da?"

"We love you, you better remember that!"

"…Da?"

She shook her head while grinning "Anyway, there are two last dares, and those are the hardcore ones." The countries calmed down when she spoke.

"Prussia! (he sighed: what could be worse than his previous dares?) Your dare is to...kill gilbird! Nope just kidding! Your dare is to make love to Russia's neck with your mouth! Blue-Hart has a theory that Russia's neck has the same effect as Italy's and Romano's curl has on them."

The poor albino became blamer than his usual color. With the look on his face the nations thought he left his body out of shock making his brother forget about the dare and just wave his hand in front of Prussia's face.

"Bruder, are you alright?" Talk about a question. Guys, if I ever meet a person who asks that question to someone having a sword across his chest and bleeding to death, I swear I'm gonna punch that person. I swear.

Since the nation couldn't move or answer (accept the dare or not), Drak decided to act. She put her hands on each side of the albino's head. A red line shone at the end of his irises. The others gazed at him as he moved towards Russia to finally reach him, lift himself up and kiss the taller nation's neck (Switzerland hid Liechtenstein's eyes). Russia flinched and tried to cover his neck but the albino stopped his hand midway. When Prussia licked, the Russian laughed.

"Oooh so he's ticklish!"

"Ah ah s-stop it!"

Drak snapped her fingers to end the spell as Prussia was going to leave a kiss mark on the assaulted neck. When he came to, realized what he did and the closeness between him and the snow land, he stepped back, ran behind a bush of flowers and put himself in a ball, "digesting" the action.

"Well, that's it for that dare. On for the last one!" She snapped her fingers again, only this time it was Greece's irises who gained a red line at their end. No one saw it since he was sleeping.

"Turkey!" The clouds flashed to leave a neko-Turkey. Well, the man was dressed up with cat ears, tail, paws and thin clothes. "Get on your four and beg Greece to play with you!"

"Aah?!" He looks at the sleeping nation "Mhf. He'll probably just pet me or glare at me so...and his face will be funny..." He nods, then walks to Greece on his hands and knees to tap with his paw the Greek's lap. The latter opens his eyes to look at the neko guy.

"Greece, play with me!"

Only when said nation came closer to grab Turkey's collar did the masked man notice the red line in the other's irises.

"Oh [o3o]."

Greece dragged him away.

*Moments of screams, yells, moans and other suspicious sounds later* (Switzerland covered Liechtenstein's ears)

The nations gasped when Turkey came back in a wheelchair coming out of nowhere pushed by the slightly smiling Greek no longer under Drak's spell. Said... erh... oh yeah host swore she saw him glance at Japan.

By the way, where did Norway and Denmark go? I don't see Spain or Romano either…

Drak snapped her fingers while smirking.

[EXITING WORLD]

OMG you guys don't know how hard it was for me to write the last part uncomfortably tapping on my laptop on the floor while I was on my bed cause I tried to tap in secret from my parents.

Anyway! Anything wrong, you tell me.

REVIEWWSS...

Points:

Amy: 7/50

Veneziano: 11/50

Romano: 11/50

Germany: 6/50

Prussia: 8/50

Japan: 8/50

America: 11/50

Canada: 12/50 In second place right now!

Kumajiro: 2/50 ! XD His points are additional to Canada's!

Russia: 20/50 In first place right now!

China: 5/50

England: 6/50

France: 1/50

Sealand: 1/50

Estonia: 1/50

Latvia: 1/50

Lithuania: 1/50

Poland: 1/50

Finland: 1/50

Sweden: 6/50

Norway: 5/50

Iceland: 3/50

Denmark: 10/50

Spain: 6/50

Hungary: 4/50

Austria: 6/50

South Korea: 3/50

Greece: 5/50

Turkey: 3/50

Belgium: 3/50

Netherlands: 3/50

Switzerland: 5/50

Liechtenstein: 7/50


End file.
